1. Field
This relates to a light source and a display device having the same.
2. Background
Display devices may include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electroluminescent display (ELD). LCDs may display an image by controlling an amount of light incident from the outside. Thus, a backlight assembly may be used to irradiate light onto a liquid crystal panel and display an image.